


Stolen Moments

by mickeym



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Europe, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-25
Updated: 2002-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to live for them, because you never know when they'll happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

A solid, warm weight settling over his lap woke JC from his light doze, and he shifted, freezing in place when he came into contact with something even warmer and more solid, when his hips twitched forward. He blinked his eyes open, knowing what he'd see, and already torn between lust/love and needing to do the right thing.

Which would be dumping Justin right off his lap and onto the kid's cute, sexy ass. He closed his eyes again and opted for the cop-out, instead.

"Justin? What the hell--?"

"Wanted to surprise you," was the breathless answer, from somewhere around his collarbone. JC growled softly and moved restlessly, biting his lip when he realized how hard Justin already was. He raised his hands to cup and stroke smooth, warm skin, then jerked back like Justin was fire, scorching him.

"You--you're...na--" He couldn't finish the word. Where the hell was everyone else? How'd he get a lapful of warm, _naked_ \-- his brain stuttered over that one -- Justin?

"Naked," Justin supplied helpfully.

"Uh, yeah." Damp warmth traveled across his collarbone, settled at the dip where his pulse was pounding. "Thanks. Uh." God, he sounded hoarse. He wanted to move, to rock his hips upward, to do anything--

"The guys went out; Mom's shopping." Justin licked up the length of his throat, paused to suck on his adam's apple. JC moaned softly, fingers clutching tighter at the smooth, ohgod, SO smooth skin of Justin's hips. He could feel the point where the bones and skin shifted, dipped inward; he rubbed his thumb gently over it. "We have time. A couple of hours." Another lick. JC resisted the urge to squirm. "Alone, C. Just us."

"Justin--"

"Please." He made his way slowly up JC's throat, licking and sucking gently -- couldn't leave marks, can't let anyone know -- sending sparkles of heat careening through JC's veins. "Just...want you so bad, and we hardly get any time together...."  He sucked on a spot right under JC's jaw and slipped his hands up under the loose, worn t-shirt JC was wearing.

JC gripped tighter and rolled his hips upward as he tilted his head back. He was so going to hell...going, going, GONE...and all he could do was whimper and hang on and enjoy the trip.

"Justin--" One word, so soft he could hardly tell he'd spoken out loud.

"Jayce, please--"

"Don't stop."

Everything froze; JC felt Justin go absolutely still. He tipped his head back down, opened his eyes to meet sparkling blue. They were huge in Justin's face; a combination of arousal and shock; usually he didn't give in this quickly, this easily. But damn, he was tired of fighting it. Tired of feeling like it was wrong -- yes, dammit, he knew it was, but still! Tired of it!

"You mean it?" The words seemed to just appear; he didn't see Justin's mouth move, only heard the soft, breathless sounds, realized his brain did translate even when he didn't think it was online.

"Yeah." He smiled, shakily. "I do."

His reward was a brilliant smile, then a warm, moist mouth covering his, tongue flicking gently at his lips. He groaned softly and stroked his hands upward, over the long, long back, the indent of Justin's spine like a magnet. He followed it, mapping with his fingertips while Justin teased his mouth, tongue darting in and out lightly, quickly, before tracing back over his lips. When warm, silken heat covered his lower lip, and Justin sucked, JC abandoned his mapping and gripped dark-blond curls tightly, digging his fingers in deeply, holding tight while he took control of the kiss.

Justin gripped his shoulders and opened for him, moaned into his mouth while JC licked at the soft insides of his cheeks, the hard, unyielding surface of palate and teeth, teased Justin's tongue with his own. It was a dizzying rush, tasting him like this; warm, naked boy on his lap while he was dressed...with sepia-tinted daylight leaking in around the edges of the blinds. They seldom got time alone, much less during the day. It lent even more of an aura of naughty, of forbidden, making JC's stomach clench pleasantly.

It clenched again when Justin wriggled against him, pressing closer, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. He loosened his grip on Justin's curls, trailing one hand down that long, smooth back, until he could tease along his waist, fingers trailing lightly against the curve of Justin's cheeks, just touching the cleft that separated them. He slid his finger downward, rubbing gently, and felt Justin's shudder ripple through and into him. Justin pressed tighter against him and shuddered again then cried out sharply. Warmth flooded between them, soaking into his sweats, and the soft sounds of Justin panting and moaning made him throb harshly behind the now-damp fabric.

He stroked Justin's back soothingly, fingers sliding and skating effortlessly through the fine sheen of sweat, rocking them together as his breathing slowed a bit. JC felt like his breath was stuck inside his chest: he couldn't inhale; couldn't exhale.

It didn't matter, a second later, when Justin kissed him fiercely, breathing air into him, sucking it back out. It was a hot, hungry kiss, one that made JC's dick throb harder, reminding him of the lapful of boy rocking above him, and the damp material that only emphasized that heat and weight.

"God...beautiful boy..." The words came out in a whisper, leaked around their kiss, and Justin pulled back, licking at his own lips, like he tasted JC there.

"Shirt off, C…?" The request ended up as a question, and JC nodded solemnly, then smiled. Justin grinned back, a mix of cocky man and little boy that still, even months into this, made JC's heart skip a beat or three. Justin shouldn't be as sexy as he was.

They kissed again, nips and licks at each other's lips, cramming days, weeks, worth of longing into minutes. Justin skimmed teasing fingers down JC's sides, then hooked them into the fabric and pulled back up. JC raised his arms slowly, shaking his hair out of his eyes as Justin tossed the shirt onto the couch beside them. Justin's fingers barely touched him when he brushed them over JC's chest, tracing so lightly around already-hard nipples, brushing over the sprinkling of light-brown hairs. "You're beautiful," he whispered, looking down, following the path his fingers traced.

JC looked, too, and groaned, closed his eyes against the sight. Long, slender fingers – promises lurking of a lot of future growth spurts – touched him, sending chills skittering along his nerve endings. Further down, golden skin melded with his own paleness, testimony of how closely against him Justin pressed.

"Not like you," JC gasped, fingers edging below Justin's waist again, moving of their own volition. Justin sighed and leaned back against his hand at the same time JC opened his eyes. It was almost too much, to look down then and be able to see Justin's cock, erect again, damp at the tip. Teasing him. He slid his fingers downward, into the cleft, dipping in between warm cheeks. Justin moaned and wiggled, leaning in to kiss JC again, his mouth something both precious and sinful, the way it tasted and felt so good.

"I want you." Justin licked the words across his lips, and JC felt each one imbed itself into his skin. Into his brain. He shuddered and pressed the tip of one finger against the tight muscle hidden from sight; felt Justin echo his shudder. "Yeah…yeah, Jayce." A light blush settled over Justin's cheeks. "Please, touch me…."

"Shhh, baby. Yes." JC settled his hands under Justin's thighs, spreading him a little wider as he shifted himself. God, he wanted to be naked, too! Completely, blissfully, absolutely—oh, he was so screwed. So going to hell. He wished he could remember when Justin was just a cute little kid, just a co-worker on MMC, and not this hotter-than-sin-and-twice-as-dangerous boy-man he'd become. He rocked up against Justin, growled softly when Justin shifted, no longer sitting on his lap, but kneeling over him, rubbing them together. He moaned. "Need you…want you…."

Justin made a noise that kind of sounded like "yes", or maybe "please", but it was hard to tell since he was kissing JC's neck.

And then they were kissing again; Justin had such a hot, sweet mouth, total sin and JC didn't care anymore. He wanted all it would give him; all it could give him, and concentrated on giving it back, tenfold. His mouth felt swollen and sensitive and he didn't know where to touch, wanting to stroke Justin everywhere, all at once. So much skin to feel against his; so much heat to explore, with fingertips and tongue, with lips. He arched his head back and whimpered when Justin licked his throat, then returned the favor, feeling the vibrations of Justin's groans against his mouth when he sucked on tender skin, leaving the barest hint of a red mark.

The need to leave _some_ mark, so they, at least, would know, nearly overwhelmed him. So much pale golden skin – he could see the sun kissing Justin, in his mind's eye, pictured long tongues of heat stroking over him -- and it cried out to him for a mark. Something red and faintly purple, edging into the other colors.

"Justin," he whispered, lifting one long arm. "I want—" He pressed his mouth to the sensitive skin, licking at the droplets of sweat gathered in the thin hair there, before biting down and sucking hard. Justin whimpered, twitched against him, fingers biting into JC's shoulder. But he didn't move, let JC bite and suck, and when he pulled back, there was a growing reddish-purple bruise marring the perfect skin under Justin's arm.

"God, Jayce—" Justin still trembled against him, moaned long and low when JC reached between them and rubbed his thumb over the wet, sticky tip of his cock. "Oh, please. I need—something—"

"I know." And he did; he felt Justin's hunger deep inside himself. Like they were linked. Feeding off one another. He moved his hands and gripped securely then lifted and turned, dumped Justin gently onto his back, on the couch. "Want to taste all of you…lick you, bite you…." He leaned over Justin, mumbling the words, not even sure he made sense any longer, just needing to talk himself through it.

Tawny nipples beckoned and JC had to taste. He ran his tongue over one, then the other, hearing the soft mewls and groans, feeling Justin's fingers clutching at his arms. When he suckled, Justin bucked upward, a hoarse cry echoing around them. JC smiled and lapped again, tracing the smooth path of skin between pecs and down the slender torso.

Justin's abdomen was sticky-salty-bitter-sweet and he spent several minutes cleaning him thoroughly, pausing to dip his tongue into the shallow indent of Justin's navel, rimming it wetly before moving slowly downward.

"Jaaaaayce—" Justin's voice pitched into notes JC thought Chris might have trouble hitting, and he pulled back, smoothing his hand up and down Justin's smooth, sweat-glistened chest.

"Roll over, baby." He stroked once more, fingers trailing down the thin line of hair leading from Justin's navel, then leaned back so Justin could turn over. It was like watching a colt, all long limbs and slender trunk, gathering his legs in and rolling, shifting onto his belly. JC pushed gently on the backs of Justin's legs. "Pull them up under you," he said softly, stroking his hand up and down the clean, smooth line of his back.

"I thought you said—" Justin gulped audibly and JC smiled, still stroking gently. Justin turned his head; his cheeks were flushed, eyes big and dark in his face, and he looked just…gorgeous. JC thought he maybe fell a little more in love with him, just then. "Thought you said we can't. You won't."

"I'm not gonna fuck you, J. God knows I want to."  JC shuddered, looking at Justin, laying there so trustingly, and closed his eyes briefly. "I want to…touch you," he said in a soft, small voice. "Taste you. I don't want…I want to make you feel so good, J…" He rested his cheek against Justin's back, felt Justin's heartbeat pounding through and into him. He ached, in so many ways. Love, lust, need; he was rock hard behind his sweats, his own heart rabbitted in his chest like he'd just run a marathon. Or done a six-hour rehearsal. So much, too much, he deserved to burn in hell for what he was feeling right now.

"Yeah. Yeah, Jayce…please. Man, I'm—" Justin's voice trembled and JC shuddered at what he heard in it. "Just…please. Do it. Whatever you want—I want it, too."

He heard the soft, breathy moans when he licked down Justin's spine, felt the way the slender body shivered and shifted beneath him, felt the increase in Justin's heartbeat, vibrations thudding fast and furious against his tongue.

"Love touching you," he whispered against the curve of Justin's ass. "Love you…." He bit gently on the fleshy part of one cheek and felt, as much as heard, Justin's gasp, then laughed softly when Justin wiggled his hips. "Brat."

"Mmhmm." Another wiggle. "You're killing me, Jayce."

JC moved back, wondering why he hadn't suggested they go to either of their bedrooms. Why stay on the couch? Narrow, uncomfortable…well, they could go to a bedroom maybe, in a bit. "I'm not killing you." He licked along the curve of Justin's ass, following the cleft between his cheeks, but not going there. Yet.

"Torturing—then. Ah!" Justin tensed, then relaxed when JC spread him gently, then nuzzled. When he licked downward Justin stuttered under him, jerking forward, then pushing backward, a soft, rising moan vibrating around them.

"Mmm." JC hummed once, softly, smiling when Justin yelped softly and pushed backward again, chasing the elusive sensation of _wethotslick_. He teased his tongue up and down, licking over the small knot of muscle and feeling Justin jump and shift under him. He gripped him tighter, fingers biting into soft skin, and licked again, short, quick jabs, then long, sloppy-wet licks, teasing around the whorls of ridged tissue. Justin bucked against him, rocking back and forth to meet his tongue, groaning and panting roughly.

"Jayce, _God_—"

"Touch yourself, Justin. Do it," he hissed against heated skin. He licked downward, lapped at tight balls, pulled up close against Justin's body. "Please." His own dick was going to explode before he ever got to touch himself. He let go of Justin with one hand and fumbled his pants down, thankful for elastic, groaning when cool air hit hot, sweat-damp skin. God!

It was almost too much to feel Justin jerking himself, to feel the play of muscle and skin under his hands, against his mouth, to feel the heat and throb of his dick in his hand. Justin mewled and whimpered, pushing back against his mouth, then rocking forward into his own hand. JC groaned and jerked himself faster, pressing his tongue against tightly puckered muscle, shuddering in surprise when Justin relaxed enough for him to slip inside.

"Shit! JC!" Another yelp, then nothing but harsh, ragged panting, and JC's heart was pounding so fast, so hard in his chest he thought he'd have a heart attack. Oh, Christ, he didn't need to know just how hot, how tight Justin was…didn't need to know, was going to die from this. He stabbed with his tongue once more then froze, helpless, when Justin shoved backward at him, crying out in sounds, breathy moans, ragged gasps for air. No words, just the symphony of sounds, ratcheting JC's hunger higher.

Sensation slammed through him then, with one last jerk of his cock, his fingers slick with pre-come, with sweat, and he shook against Justin as he came, pulling away enough he wouldn't bite him, but nuzzling, moaning into soft, hot, sweaty skin.

He hovered there, body shaking, until he could breathe again, and pulled away slowly, missing contact with warm skin immediately. Justin shifted beneath him, scooting away when he pulled back, rolling onto his back. He held his arms out and JC practically flung himself forward, sighing when Justin's arms closed around him. He stroked his fingers through rumpled curls and sighed into Justin's neck. "God. Oh, my God."

"Yes." His voice was faint, very soft, and JC looked up, alarmed.

"You okay?"

Justin smiled. "More than okay. God, I just…that was…just…wow." He leaned in and kissed JC quickly, shyly. "Thanks."

JC blinked, then grinned, a stupid grin he couldn't control. "God, Justin. I…you…shit. Thank you." He nuzzled. "You're amazing."

"I love you." The words were soft, but JC heard the strength of emotion within them. He turned his head and kissed Justin, softly, quickly, and nodded.

"Love you too, baby. So much."

Justin curled into him as he shifted onto his side – hopefully they wouldn't fall off the couch – and JC held him as close as could, right beside his heart. They'd move in a few minutes; get up, clean up, maybe go swimming. Something. Not lay here on the couch. But for now, he was going to enjoy holding Justin; enjoy the warmth wrapped around him. Something he loved and something they didn't get very often. JC closed his eyes and sighed. If stolen moments were all they could have for now, then he'd be happy to have that much, and cherish each one they got.

~fin~

 


End file.
